Audio transducers, specifically loud speakers and microphones, have been disclosed in a variety of forms. One such audio transducer is disclosed in my previously issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,439, Audio Transducer With Controlled Flexibility Diaphragm. That patent discloses the provision of string-like supports which are secured to the diaphragm and extend to the transducer framework. Nylon string was used as the preferred material to support the center expanse of the diaphragm in the transducer of the patent.
Although nylon string performed adequately for its intended purpose, the use of a non-resilient, string-like material did not allow completely free movement of the diaphragm at high frequencies and prevented adequate diaphragm movement at lower frequencies.
Further, the construction of the transducer described in the patent did not provide for an adjustable mechanism which would facilitate adjustment of the central expanse of the diaphragm relative to the magnets surrounding the central expanse. In some instances, the central expanse of the diaphragm would come in contact with the magnets of the transducer, thereby creating an undesirable buzzing sound. This situation prevented manufacture of a transducer having a narrow gap between a magnetic field generator.
An object of the instant invention is to provide an improved centering device for an audio transducer.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an adjustable diaphragm centering device for an audio transducer.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide a centering device which is passive or acoustically transparent, over a first selected portion of the transducer's operating range while being active, i.e., restricting movement of the transducer diaphragm, over a second selective portion of the transducer's operating range.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an improved centering device in a frame which facilitates adjustable placement of the centering device.
Still another object of the instant invention is to provide a centering device having elastic, resilient characteristics.
A further object of the invention is to provide grommet means which serve as a form for a coil in the transducer.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide a centering device for a transducer which damps out non-linear characteristics of a diaphragm of the transducer.